One example of the affixing structure for fixing the window glass to the carrier plate is shown in FIG. 6. This affixing structure 100 comprises the glass holder 102 for supporting the window glass 101 and the carrier plate 103 to be fixed to the glass holder 102. The carrier plate 103 has the guide portion 104 protruding obliquely upward heading window glass. On the other hand, the glass holder 102 has the insertion part 105 protruding obliquely downward heading the carrier plate. The insertion part 105 is guided along by the guide portion 104 of the carrier plate 103.
Another example of the affixing structure for fixing the window glass to the carrier plate is shown in FIG. 7. This affixing structure 110 comprises the glass holder 111 to be attached to the bottom end of the window glass and the carrier plate 112 for supporting the glass holder 111. The glass holder 111 has the leg part 111a protruding downward. The carrier plate 112 has the holder fixing part 113, 113 on its both side ends. The holder fixing part 113 has the fixing surface 113a which meets with the back of the glass holder 111, the stepped part 113b formed on the top of the fixing surface 113a, the back guide 113c protruding upward from the back end of the stepped part 113b. Further, one of the holder fixing part 113 (left side of figure) has the side surface 113d which stands from the left and right side of the fixing surface 113a, and front surface 113e which couples the front edge of the side surface 113d. The inner surface of both side surfaces 113d, 113d are tapered so as the width or the opening formed by the inner surface of the side surfaces 113d is continuously narrow heading downward.
According to this affixing structure 110, the front and back direction of the leg part 111a are guided by the front surface 113e and both back guide 113c formed left and right, and the left and right direction of the leg part are guided by the side surface 113d, when the glass holder 111 is brought down or lowered for fixing the glass holder 111 to the holder fixing part 113. Further, the leg part 111a may be temporary laid on the stepped part 113b, 113b before glass holder 111 is completely fixed to the holder fixing part 113. Therefore, it is one of this characteristic features that the worker can adjust the position of the window glass during this temporary position before the final fixing.
However, the affixing structure 100 of FIG. 6 has to set the guide portion 104 to the both side of the carrier plate 103 which makes the structure complicated. On the other hand, the affixing structure 110 of FIG. 7 sometimes has handling jam that the ends of the leg part 111a, 111a hit the stepped part 113b, 113b which interrupt the smooth handling of the glass holder 111 attachment.
[Prior Art]
    [Patent literature 1] Published Japanese Patent Application 2007-278061    [Patent literature 2] Published Japanese Patent Application 2004-68506